wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:XXxMyChemicalAstartesxXx
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Remnants of Solitude page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Algrim Whitefang (talk) 19:44, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey Alpha here im an active contributer on this wiki and i noticed your page. I see that it is a completly diffrent off shoot of warhammer, and i do belive it does not follow our Fannon Policy. I will let the admins decide if its acceptable or not. I would have tagged it as such but im on my ohone sl i can not i wanted to let you know ahead if time. Thank you for your time. --Alpharious Omegron 20:04, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Recent edit And sorry i deleated my Topic name for some reason but my statement still stands. --Alpharious Omegron 20:05, May 21, 2016 (UTC) :I'm being chided by some demi-literate prole? This is too rich. I thought this was the liberated 40K fanon.--XXxMyChemicalAstartesxXx (talk) 20:13, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Remnants of Solitude Article Adept XXxMyChemicalAstartesxXX, Thank you for your recent contribution of the Remnants of Solitude article. But unfortunately, this article falls under our wiki's Non-Canon Friendly policies. No human splinter faction may possess technology that meets or exceeds the standards of the Dark Age of Technology: *Creating a Mary Sue faction that is better than any faction in the established 40K universe. That's a 'no-go'. At no time was there ANY faction that possessed a higher understanding of technology than the ancient Eldar (other than perhaps the Old Ones...aka the Slann). Plus, it would be highly improbable that they would have any kind of agents infiltrating the Eldar's Black Library. You do understand that the Black Library is hidden within the Webway..a nigh impenetrable interdimensional maze that stretches across the width and breadth of the galaxy? I'd doubt your faction would even be able to find it! Not to mention the supposed powerful and 'terrible guardians' (that are not named by the Eldar) that guard the Black Library. So I seriously doubt your faction would be able to have anyone sneak into this ancient archive. *"The Office of Intelligence agents employed by the Remnants of Solitude, known as the Vrykolakas, are absolutely the best trained and best equipped infiltrators, assassins, and saboteurs in the galaxy, bar none. They look at the Temples of the Officio Assassinorum (whom they have infiltrated at every level) with the same kind of paternalistic amusement that a caregiver of the mentally ill would regard their charges attempts at finger painting." - Umm....no. This statement alone qualifies it for being NCF. *Depiction of STC that is better than canon-established STC, which you have basically stated is some kind of enhanced, super unrealistic A.I. that's better than any A.I. humans have created. Plus, you mentioning warp cubes utilised for dimensional space manipulation. Yeah...no. I understand your enthusiasm for wanting to create new and unheard of technologies, but we still have to stay within the established canon of Games Workshop. *"For melee combat purposes, the Peshmerga wield Ancestroscythes, radiant blades of chrono-impossiforce that cut so deep that the victim's entire bloodline feels it." -Not no...but hell no! Utilising a weapon that can essentially take out an ENTIRE Chapter with 1 swing...yeah..I don't think so. This goes against everything within established canon! No, no, no, NO, NO!!! *"Their resemblance to chameleons extends to the physical and karmic levels, as they can alter their appearances and auras (which serves to conceal them from psykers)." Really? You have operates that can mimic a normal person WHILE SHIELDING themselves psychically...not possible. It's already been clearly established that a psyker cannot mask their presence without leaving some kind of Warp signature that another psyker would become aware of their presence. So suddenly, your faction has jumped the evolutionary chain by leaps and bounds and developed uber-powerful psychic abilities that no other psyker, in any faction in the entire 40K universe, can suddenly accomplish without batting an eye? I don't think so hos! *"They can choose to partially phase themselves into the same dimension they keep their equipment in, which allows them to walk through solid objects." Once again...NO! Your not Necrons! So please stop unintentionally painting your faction to be akin to this faction (i.e. Deathmarks, Flayed Ones, Tomb-Spyders, Wraiths, phase-swords, ect.) There are too many instances of god-modding and non-canon references to count in this article. Your faction sounds too much like an overpowered, Mary-Sue, god-like, Übermensch faction, that are bigger, better, and more powerful than ANY faction that currently exists within the established lore of the 40K universe. Your article is ridiculously overpowered and canon-breaking. Unless you do some serious nerfing and some rewriting of this article, I'm afraid after the allotted time, it will be deleted. BTW, just because we are a 'liberated wiki', doesn't mean we don't abide by the rules. Especially in regards to firmly ESTABLISHED canon. Also, your flippant remarks towards another user falls under our rules for harassment, which is simply NOT TOLERATED on this wiki. This is your one and only warning! Do it again and you risk a temporary suspension. If this facetious attitude continues to persist, then it could result in more serious actions being taken against your account. Thank you for your understanding! Algrim Whitefang, Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki Associate Administrator (talk) 21:01, May 21, 2016 (UTC) P.S. Trying to re-establish an obviously non-canon, overpowered Mary-Sue faction article on this wiki, after it was already deemed NCF on another wiki, is just bad form! It didn't fly there, so don't think for a minute that it'll fly over here! Just fyi... Algrim Whitefang, Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki Associate Administrator (talk) wiki hey, Algrim made his choice on your article. it is NCF, and he has proper authority to do so. Oni would agree that your article was out place. Now carrying this issue on will not help your cause. Take his advice and change your faction. The rules state you have no less than 30 days to correct your faction. Harrying the admins will not help your cause just comply with the orders given to you. Failure to do so will lead to a ban. just beause we are more leniant here does not mean anything. Just be civil here and do not insult the admins please. i understand you might be frusterated but that does not mean take it out on anyone else in this wiki. I apologize greatly but the choices have been made. Do not keep pushing the subject. thank you for your time and understanding. Alpharious Omegron 23:57, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Admin dude, Algrim and Oni are two of the best admins i know. Algrim runs the warhammer 40k wiki fairly in the absence of the head admin for a while now, years I belive. They are not power abusive nor will they ever be "Power Abusive." If Algrim says its so, It is so along with Oni.The rules were created by the light of your resecent actions when given detail on your article you replied very negativly. The rules set down by our Adminstratum are for a good cause for the safety of this wiki. Im sorry if the introduction of new rules irked you, but they were allready being made. Read over the rules for Fannon, Chat Policy, and general guidlines next time so we avoid these kind of arguments as well as using logic in your choice making.. We are a layed back wiki along with our staff. I have spoken with Princess about her post on Algrims wall and it was out of place. However what you quoted is completly out of context and is incorrect.I apologize for any and all inconvience and irration. Now you have been informed by my self, and by Algrim. Just drop this please, We wish to avoid any and all heart ache, and grief. Again I thank you for your time and understanding. Alpharious Omegron 01:19, May 22, 2016 (UTC)